


Revolution Baby

by SatanicAsch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU - Extended MCU Universe, AU in general?, Child Homelessness, Children with Codependency Issues, Crimes, Everyone talked it out but it wasn't super great still., Extended MCU, Fantasy Racism, He's got 99 problems and that's just this morning, Hospice Care, Mutants, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Peter Parker says Fuck The Man, Starts after an AU CW and before HC, Taking creative liberties., The World VS Peter Parker, Will update Tags as I go along., X-men - Freeform, cherry picking canon, political issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAsch/pseuds/SatanicAsch
Summary: Title is from the Book Revolution Baby by Joanna Gruda.--Two more things pop up on the main screen. News articles. One from QNS, posted five hours ago: “Local Hero Spider-Man stops HYDRA bioterror attack at Queens Subway.”, and another: “Ross on Mutant Regulation Laws: “They’re a threat to all mankind.” What does this mean for Xavier’s?”, on the Washington Post. A video auto-playing on the page. “This is no time for self-imposed justices and vigilantism. We will handle threats as we always had. With law and organization. Order, and faith in our system. Mutants, enhanced beings, anyone who thinks they can act for the safety of us all, our country… They’re a threat to all mankind.”--Amid a political firestorm, The Avengers are chained close to Ross' throne, fighting back any way they can. Peter Parker just wants to save everyone. A massive task, but at least he has Ned and MJ on his side.





	Revolution Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new baby of mine. Born from some of my favorite tropes in this Fandom. Homelessness, extended MCU, in over his head Spider-Man, political discourse. And The Avenger's still being friends because it was easier to write lmao. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to give me suggestions or feedback!
> 
> This first chapter is mostly to solidify character relationships and introduces the RB-Universe I've made. 
> 
> Title of this Chapter is from Children of the New World by Assia Djebar.

“Play it again.” 

Noise, clicks and dings start up from an unseen location. Projectors whirring to life at the command, streams of light from their lenses uniting to make a large screen along a blank wall. 

The footage is shaky, clearly taken by some low-quality cell phone as it sways and bobs with the photographer's movements. There’s a crack running through the shot like the lens had been broken. And in a subway tunnel nonetheless, if the trains and darkness were any clue. Pixelated grey blotches making up most of the video. Damn near useless.

Gunshots popped in through the speakers, out of sight for a moment before the camera whipped over to the noise. 

“Why do kids nowadays record everything? They could literally get shot at any second.”, Someone, a male voice, in the room pipes up, before being harshly shushed by the two others watching. 

Right after he said that, a gunman, dressed in black tact gear raises his firearm towards the camera. The video turned to nothingness, a clatter from it being dropped echoes through the speakers along with the begging of the teen recording. “Oh, God are you going to kill me? Please don’t kill me oh God-” Their voice cracking under sobs. And then-

_ Thwip- _

Immediately following the sound was loud crash, light flooding the camera. Tan fingers blocking the image for a second before re-adjusting and showing the downed gunman. Laying on the floor covered in white thread.

_ “Hey, fellas! Can I ask you a personal question?”, _A cheery tone broke through the chaos, followed by a brief flash of red, shrugging carelessly at the crowd of armed gunmen.

They shout at him in a foreign language, Russian, a female voice in the room identifies, (_ “I know what Russian sounds like”-- “Shut up, Tony _”) as more gunfire filled the subway. Followed by the odd sound that accompanied the vigilante’s weapon of choice.

_ “Uh. Nevermind. I don’t speak… Whatever that is. I know some Spanish, though! ” _, Red boots collide into the chest of one a gunman, throwing them to the floor before being webbed up. 

The vigilante was quick. Body twisting with incredible control, effortlessly dodging out of gunfire and landing swift blow. Jabs that looked light but sent whoever they tapped into the ground. Enhanced strength was a given, then.

Within minutes, the tunnel was coated in thread, white visible on every surface as the attackers struggled, but ultimately unable to break free. Police lights flash from the top of the stairs. Siren song echoing down as the sound of closing car doors crackled through. 

_ “They’ve got this. Time to head out.”, _ The “Spider-Man” shot a web into the distance and pulled, leaving the frame and scene. After that, the video stops. Pausing, since the rest they know to just be the teen giving a statement to the police. The phone in his hand and the footage blackened. 

“The strength of those webs must be off the charts.”, A hand reaches out through the screen, seemingly pulling an image of the webs out. “Friday, analyze.” 

“**Not enough data, Boss.**”, His AI responds, a red error code imprints over the picture of the webs. 

“Any samples from the scene we can snag?”

“**Negative, the webbing dissolves into basic proteins after approximately two hours.**”

“Damn, guess we gotta get some fresh.”, He tapped idly on the projection. “Have a drone get some from the next hit on Spider-Man.”

“**Yes, sir.**”

“_ Tony. _”

“Yes, dear?”, He doesn’t turn around, knowing Steve probably wanted him to. Rather, turning the projection of the web, opening a list of possible compounds next to it. 

“You know what.”, The man sounded exasperated, a tone Tony was well accustomed to because most people spoke to him in it. 

“Ross is going to want him.”, Natasha, Black Widow, tense-situation-mediator, steps forward, pausing the video at a blurry frame of the Spider-Man. Mid-kick into an assailants chest, cheap red boots getting ready to smash into their ribcage. 

“He’s gaining too much attention, Tony.”, Steve sighs. 

“Some small-time vigilante in Queens? Ross is too busy trying to throw all of us on the Raft. Kid’ll be fine.” 

“Tony-.”

“Though, what’s with those underoos? Kid could use a real suit. Friday, open new file.”, Tony keeps his back turned, hovering over a terminal. “Collect all know data on Spider-Man and put it here.”

_ “ _ **On it, Boss.** _ ” _

“He’s in danger. Mutants like him have been going missing, and this kid is painting a big target on his back.”, Natasha listens to Steve’s words and swipes a hand, controlling the screen. Tech had never been his thing. 

Two more things pop up on the main screen. News articles. One from QNS, posted five hours ago: “_ Local Hero Spider-Man stops HYDRA bioterror attack at Queens Subway. _ ”, and another: “ _ Ross on Mutant Regulation Laws: “They’re a threat to all mankind.” What does this mean for Xavier’s?” _ , on the Washington Post. A video auto-playing on the page. _ “This is no time for self-imposed justices and vigilantism. We will handle threats as we always had. With law and organization. Order, and faith in our system. Mutants, enhanced beings, anyone who thinks they can act for the safety of us all, our country… They’re a threat to all mankind.” _

“Man, that guy could ruin a wet dream. Can’t believe I didn’t notice it before.”, He looks up, glancing at the article. Making eye-contact with the Ross in the video, frowning at the implications of his statement. That man was really out for their ass now. “What does this have to do with Spider-Man?” 

Steve sighs. “All the other vigilantes have gone dark during all this drama.", he gestures to the video of Ross. "After the Accords…”, Tony actively had to subdue himself from flinching. “Now these _ Regulations _ he’s trying to push…” 

A breath.

“I fought Nazi’s a long time ago, Tony. I don’t want to have to do it again.” 

He’d read them, of course. Before completely rebuking Ross and spending a fortune to draft better laws. Accountability with caution. Flexibility, plus a fund for victims of super-villain and hero catastrophes. Tony was quite proud of the end result. After countless arguments with the other superheroes in the nation, he felt all parties were represented. Hours and hours in a stuffy meeting room with everyone’s assistance. 

Only to have his draft tabled next to the even harsher version of the Accords established by the CCMR. Spearheaded by the one and only Secretary Thaddeus Ross. In which, Tony had a very hard time agreeing to anything that heavily implied putting shock collars on children. Mutant or otherwise. Every day was a court battle on what verdict was better. 

Responsibility with versatility? Or total rigidity and compliance? 

“And I ask again, what does this have to do with Spider-Man? Am I talking to myself here?” 

“What he’s trying to get at is, the kid could be in danger. He’s not shutting up like the other small fries.”, Natasha adds. “Ross has us in a bind, he could use us to get whatever he wants. And skilled, powerful mutants have been flickering away like candles in the wind.”

“And if the kid screws up… the Secretary could get his way.”, The super-soldier amends. 

Turbulent times, they were in. Dogs to Ross while actively trying to fight against him. Chewing on the fence but not leaving the yard...

“So, we go tell the kid to quiet down?”, Tony walks out towards them. “Seems to be doing a great job.”, He points to the thwarted Hydra attack article. “If anything, he could be devalidating Ross’ statements.” 

“He’s got talent, I’ll give him that. I just worry, after everything-” 

“I get it, Spangles. We’ll give him a talking to. A real proper PSA.” 

Steve groans, the ghost of a smile on his face before putting a hand over it. 

“So who wants to do it? Can’t just assemble everyone to talk to one small-time hero. ‘Specially if we’re trying to keep him out of sight and or mind.”, Tony wants to volunteer himself, eager to solve the mystery of Spider-Man. The guy was gifted, and he wanted to know more. 

“I’ll go. Spider to Spider, y’know?”, Natasha grins, and Tony tries not to look disappointed. “Aw, what’s the matter, Tony?” 

“Nothing. I got projects to work on anyways. Maybe you’ll have some freaky spider connection. Keep me posted.”, And with that, he turns back to the computers. Working on what may or may not be an improved rendering of the kids footie pajamas. 

“Let us know what happens.”, Steve nods to her as she makes her way out. 

“Will do. I’ll get on it in a few days. After some research.”

.

.

.

“Dude.”, Ned gushes, voice half-whispering as they walk down the halls of Midtown. “That was so crazy. I almost _ died _.”

“I know, Ned. You told me. For the last two days.”, Peter stops in front of his locker, not even looking at it to enter his code before it pops open. Shoving in AP Calculus in exchange for AP Chemistry. “When I say run, run, Ned.” 

“But I got such good footage. All of the new stations are using it. One of them even paid me.”

“What? How much?” 

“Like a hundred bucks.” 

“No way. Dude, that’s so much.” 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you. I ordered the BB-8 build kit. You’re _ welcome _. It’ll be here tomorrow, and I told my mom you’re coming over so you can, you know-”, Ned says, with a flourish, but in a quieter tone. He also pulls out a remaining $20 bill and pushes it into Peter’s hands.

“Thanks man.”, He replied earnestly, looking at the ground for a second before bouncing back. “You should be thanking me. I kicked those guys ass, not you.” 

“Whatever. I’m a dope cameraman.” 

They sit at their usual spot in the cafeteria, separated from the more popular nerds. Peter pulling out a Delmar’s bag and Ned with his own homemade lunch. Pointedly ignoring Flash’s jeering while unwrapping their meals. 

At some point, MJ joins them. Peter hears her sit down, the fabric of her jeans and hoodie against the plastic bench, though doesn’t acknowledge it. Letting her join into the conversation when she wanted to. 

“Dude look.”, Ned slaps his chest, startling Peter mid-sandwich bite. 

He hacks for a second, actively trying to not choke before setting his food down. “What?”, Peter growled, throat rough. 

Ned doesn’t say anything more, opting to point to the monitor that sat in the corner of the cafeteria. 

_ Avengers doing the dirty work? Falcon and Hawkeye seen arresting mutant families in Albany, NY _ , read the tagline at the bottom of the screen with closed captions covering most of it. _ “With the recent failure of the Sokovia Accords, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross cracks down on Hero-ism and subjugation of Mutant individuals. Using the freshly pardoned “Ex-Vengers” to round them up. Are humanity's greatest heroes no longer?” _

Peter didn’t feel like listening any longer, something akin to dread churning his stomach. God, how would he fight against them? How would he protect the innocent from the people that had been his idols? Experienced warriors in their craft… And he was just some hopeful kid from Queens.

But he had people to save. 

“That’s pretty close… Do you think you’ll be okay?”, Ned asks, and he can sense MJ’s eyes on him. 

“Yeah. I’ll… I’ll be fine. I just gotta stay out of their way right? No sweat.”, He brushes it off, picking his sandwich up and taking a large bite. “We did a good job staging my file.” 

“That’s different, Peter. That’s for you. So you don’t have to go back to-”, His partner in crime looks around, as if anyone would be listening. They weren’t. Peter could tell. “Stuff on Peter Parker is different than… _ Spider-Man stuff _.”

“I’m literally right here.”, Michelle speaks up, eyes peering at them from the edge of her book. Wuthering Heights. He waves it off. Peter wasn’t worried about her, knowing she would never do anything against him. Not with her knowing his circumstances. But he never outwardly confirmed his identity. Ned usually did that for him.

(He still finds a pamphlet for Xavier’s School in his chemistry book. “_ Safe? _” is written on it in Sharpie.) 

School passes without much fanfare after the news broadcast. Just more and more homework, boring topics he could do in his sleep. Flash being a complete and utter asshole. Making web fluid for the rest of the week's work. A regular day. 

Still, the bell couldn’t ring soon enough before Peter packed his bag up and ran out. Taking his usual service exit, webbing his backpack to a highrise before stripping down and donning his suit. Its itchy material scratching against his bare skin. The fabric had been restitched so many times now, he should just remake the whole thing. But it's easier said than done. And sewing was hard.

Letting out a loud whoop, Spider-Man latches on to the nearest building and begins to scale it. Throwing himself to increasingly high heights for the optimum vantage point. Crime wasn’t gonna stop itself, and after his big fight against HYDRA (HYDRA!!!!) the other day, Peter was eager to get back to his usual shtick. 

“What do we got today, Queens?”, He mumbled to himself, looking out at the streets. Not that he expected to stay out for too long. Peter planned on visiting May before the total lawlessness of the night kicked into high gear. Not that it had been too bad lately. People thought twice, now that Spider-Man was around.

It, like the rest of the day, passes with little difficulty. A few purse-snatchers neatly webbed to the side of a convenience store, restaurant, or just in a random alleyway. A lost dog returned to her loving owner, a ten year old girl who’d been sobbing outside calling her. One guy who cornered the market it seemed on stealing bicycle seats, a trash bag full of them recovered from his person. 

All in all, a good day. His backpack didn’t even get stolen! The webs holding it up having dissolved, but still in the approximate location he left it. 

Reaching to grab it, gearing up to strip down before a distance scream reached his ears. “Aw darn.” 

“Sorry, May. Gonna be a little late…”, Webbing the bag back to the wall out of sheer habit, he takes off, following the sound of trouble. 

Wind whipped across Peter’s mask, the noise getting louder and louder with each swing. 

Five men had a young woman cornered in an alleyway. Fury rushed through his veins. 

All of them looming over her, the liquor smell reached his nose before he even landed. Their clothes trashy and disheveled. Covered in sweat stains, the smell is almost as strong as the liquor odor. Enough to make his head pound. 

“I think it’s time for you fellas to go home for the night.”, Peter lands quietly, relishing in their surprise as they all quick-turn towards him. 

“Oh shit. Spider-Man.”, One of the guys exclaims, before attempting to run off. Cheap boots skidding against the soggy pavement for approximately five steps before...

“Ah, not so fast.”, Peter nonchalantly shot a web at the would-be escapist and watched him fall flat to the ground, face grating against the pavement. “Oops. My bad.” 

The men (stupidly) raise their fists. As if that would do anything against him. None of them had guns, though one brandished a dull-looking knife. Another a dented lead pipe that had been laying on the ground. 

They rush him, slow as molasses. “Nuh-uh. That’s not very nice.”, One tap on his web shooters and three of them tangled together. Landing in a heap on the ground. Bonded by 3.01a, attached for the next two hours in a not-so-neat mess. 

Peter gave the last guy a “you sure you wanna do this” look, as best he could through the mask. And wouldn’t you know, the guy actually charged. Pipe raised in the air, with a battle cry and everything. 

A swift blow to the face (he can feel the man’s nose _ crunch _ under his gloves), and they’ve been dealt with. 

“Are you okay?”, Spider-Man turns to the woman, who was no longer there. Likely having run off the second the men’s attention had shifted to him. Which was fine. At least she was safe. 

Using one of the men's cell phones, he types in the familiar 9-1-1 and waits. “911, what is your emergency?” 

“Uh hey. It’s me again. Spider-Man…”, They're never quite happy to hear from him. What was it with law enforcement and Heroes anyways? But now...

Finally, he could go see May. 

His backpack was still safe, which was uncharastically luckily. If he wasn’t so relieved Peter would be suspicious. Housing his change of clothes and ID badge. His subway pass. 

He boards, making his way to Jamaica. The trip is short, and he spends most of it reading downloaded books on his phone. Cell phone service wasn’t on his list of priorities, so Peter took advantage of Wi-Fi whenever available to stockpile entertainment or to text Ned and MJ. Voice over IP was a lifesaver.

The ride isn’t too long, having made it about ⅓ of the way through The Way We Live Now (a recommendation from his Lit. teacher) while speed reading. 

Abbie, the woman at the counter greets him fondly as always. With a sweet “Hello, Peter”, and a short hug before swiping in his badge. “You know where to go, honey.” 

He does. 

The room is the same, unchanging as the first day he stepped into it. The Hospice logo emblazoned on the right wall, window on the left. She’s laying in the center, machines acting as a frame. Like a modern-day renaissance photo. 

“Hey, Aunt May.”, Peter greets, dropping his book bag, visitor card with it. Sliding into the armchair by her bed. She doesn’t move or respond. But somehow, he can feel her listening. So he talks. And talks. And talks. 

He talks about Ned, and how excited they were to build BB-8. He talks about his grades, A’s like always. How he’d gotten an A- on his Spanish quiz because his backpack fell thirty stories into a dumpster, ruining the essay he had in it to accompany it.

He talks about Spider-Man, and everything he’d been up too. The woman he saved this evening. Because he doesn’t want to lie. And it’s the most he can bring himself to tell.

He talks about the Avengers, and Ross. How nervous he is if they find out about him. 

And she listens. Unable to provide input but Peter’s heart feels lighter with every word. 

The staff lets him stay again tonight. A kindness he’s come to appreciate in his new world. The lumpy chair a far better bed than a web hammock or the backroom at Delmar’s. And the Haven was hard enough to keep secret as is, without Spider-Man lurking around. 

Plus, it meant he got to stay close to his Aunt. Which was a natural cure for all of his anxieties and fears.

Resuming his reading, Peter kicks his legs up and waits for tomorrow. 

.

.

.

“Did you talk to Spider-Kid yet?”

Natasha groans. Tony having asked that same question for the last four days. For being one of the smartest people to ever exist, he wasn’t very patient. 

“Nope.”, She offers, pulling a mug out of the cabinet. Four days, and he managed to harass her at minimum five times a day. Most of which occurred when they _ coincidentally _ ran into each other in the kitchen. Him for coffee, and her for cocoa. 

“Why not? The kid literally stopped a car with his bare hands in broad daylight.”, The man complained, pulling up the video on the counter. As expected, it was an image of Queens very own vigilante, stopping a high-speed car about to smash into a bus before swinging away. He didn’t even look like he broke a sweat doing it. Like it was easy. Effortless. 

Like beyond Steve levels of power. Direct competition with Thor. 

“I thought you said Ross was too busy with us to worry about him?”, It’s offhanded, but Tony looks offended. Like he got caught being impatient.

“I thought he would be laying a little lower with the news and everything. Not making it every other day.” 

She sighs, pouring hot water into her cup and idly mixing the powder. Plus a splash of creamer to add a little bit of pizzazz into her cup. “I’ll go tonight. I’ve got his routine down anyways.” 

“Routine? What, you keeping track of his itinerary? His paths are erratic as hell.”, He knows they are. He’s got a social media watch set to log anything Spider-Man related. On his private server, naturally. Said map looked like the guy just went wherever the wind took him. Though it made collecting a sample of those webs much easier, following teenagers on Twitter for hints.

“He doesn’t seem to have a planned route or anything. He’s got to have something on him that tells him where the crime is going down. Maybe an accomplice.”, Natasha takes a long sip of her cocoa. “But the times he shows up are pretty similar.” 

“Keep me posted.”, Tony taps a finger against the counter before grabbing his fresh cup of coffee and making way towards the elevator. “I’ve got a gift for him.”

She knows he has a coffee machine in his Lab. Rather, he’s specifically coming out to see if she had any updates. The eagerness would be adorable, if it wasn’t so obnoxious. 

If Natasha sighed anymore this week, she’d set records. Downing the rest of her drink, she starts towards her room. 

Time to get changed. 

.

.

.

“It turned out so good.”, Ned smiles at the BB-8 figure now joining the collection of Lego creations he and Peter had partnered on over the years. 

Peter, who was currently stepping out of the shower. He smiles brightly at the visage of many, many completed Lego works. 

They could have finished it on Night One, but that means Peter would only have one real shower that week, sans his quick scrub-downs in gym. Delmar’s didn’t have any amenities for him to use. Nor did the Hospice facility. Being Spider-Man was a sweaty job. 

And if he wasn’t clean, then people would be suspicious, and if people got suspicious things would get complicated. Ned’s closet was already filled with Peter’s clothes, giving him a nice arsenal to work with in keeping his shit on lock. 

Peter didn’t bother to get dressed back into his pajamas, rather, he reached for his backpack and pulled out his suit. 

“We doin’ Spider-Man stuff tonight?”, Ned asked as if Peter throwing on the suit wasn’t a good enough indication. 

“Duh, Ned.” 

“Sweet. I’ll get my set-up going.”, His guy-in-the-chair fell back into his off-brand DXRacer look-a-like and turned towards his monitors. “By the way, I was adding some security on your file. I know we’re supposed to do it together but I spelt emancipated wrong so I wanted to fix it, and figured I could add some extra--” 

“Thanks, Ned.”, Man, Peter had no idea where he would be without him. Ned was literally the picture-perfect “ride or die” type of friend. “Wait, you made a typo in my government file?” 

“It was an accident. I fixed it anyways.” 

“I don’t think the government makes typos, Ned.” 

“Bet.”, He clicked open the police scanner on his computer and handed his cellphone off to Peter. Since he didn’t have cell service, sending messages over Discord to himself had been the next best idea they could come up with. “How many fourteen-year-old kids can hack into literally the government? We’re fine.” 

“Fair enough.”, He trusts Ned with his life, typos included. 

Adjusting his web-shooters, he opens up the bedroom window and gives Ned a wave. “Ready?” 

“So ready, dude.”

With no more interaction, Peter leaps out the window, landing quietly in the alleyway next to his friends complex. The last thing he needed was someone seeing Spider-Man swinging out of a teenagers bedroom. 

**BeastSlayerMan01 **

_ > got a robbery at TD on 6th fam _

**AltBSM01**

_ > On my way! _

Webbing to the nearest high rise, he pulls himself in the direction of the aforementioned robbery. He could hear the radio chatter as a police cruiser made their way onto the scene. Well, might as well catch a ride. 

The officer within the car looked around a bit after feeling a thud on his vehicle, oblivious to the teenage vigilante hanging out on its roof. 

**AltBSM01**

_ >I’m riding on top of a police car lmao _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >i literally couldnt be more jealous of you _

The car rolls up, joining a flock of red and blue lights outside of the bank. He can see the men inside, wearing what could only be described as the poor man's tact gear. All in different colors, with stains on the fabrics. One man down on their end. Bleeding on the ground, motionless. 

None of the officers seemed too injured. Just stressed, as the two parties exchanged shots back and forth. Cracking his knuckles, Spider-Man stood up on top of the car. He’d been taking on harder and harder crimes lately. This should be a piece of cake. After all, he took down a HYDRA cell on two canisters of web fluid after changing into his suit behind a newspaper stand. Not the most prepared he’d ever been, but that just proves how good he’s getting at this! 

“Oh. You.”, One of the officers below stares at him as he rises. 

“Hi Miss Captain Yuri, sir- uh ma’am! Whichever you prefer that is-”, He greets, gracefully stepping down onto the street, in total contrast to his word vomit, now joining her in the cover of another nearby patrol car. 

Yuriko Watanabe, a freshly promoted Police Captain in the NYPD. He’d read about her promotion in the papers, a big deal being only 30 years old and a woman. The youngest in history. But she’d been in the force since 18 years old, and had broken the first Osborn scandal case. 

She was also the only cop Peter had met who treated him as more than just a local pest. Not that she treated him great, but it was a nice kind of not great. 

“Saw you on the news, then again in the hundred-page report that ended up on my desk. Good job with the Hydra thing.”, Yuri offered a short nod, sparing a quick glance to the bank then back to him. “You planning on helping out? We’ve been at a standstill for fifteen minutes now.” 

“Yea! Of course. And thank you. For thanking me. About the- The subway thing. It was super crazy-”, A shot from inside the bank whizzed past his ear. “Oh man, close call.” 

“Probably want to deal with the robbers before chatter, yeah?” 

“Sounds good to me!”, Peter grins beneath the mask before flipping over the car and charging around the building. Running into bullets probably wouldn’t have been the best of ideas. This was a bank, but they still had air vents, right? Good sneaky-man practice.

Silently scaling the side, he spots the vent grille bolted down into the concrete construction of the establishment. Not a match of him as he grabs a fist full of metal and _ pulls _-

He lowers the bent grate on to the ground with a web, before crawling his way inside. 

The vent system is dusty. It takes a conscious effort not to sneeze. The thick fabric over his face offering some sort of protection. Man, the suit would really need a wash after this. Hopefully Ned’s mom wouldn’t catch them doing laundry. 

The gunmen all had their backs turned to Peter as he snuck his way in, silently stalking from above. Waiting for the perfect moment to- 

“Hey, guys. What’s wrong? Get turned down for a loan?”, Battle chatter was his favorite part of the job, well besides saving people. Not that it was anything more than utter babble, but it helped him think. 

Plus it was funny to watch them whip towards him, guns poised and trigger fingers twitching.

One man went to fire, but Spider-Man was faster. A quick tap and webbing shot out, clogging the barrel of the gun. He didn’t expect it to explode when the man clicked the trigger but “you learn something new every day”, he guessed. The barrel split open, sending small shards of metal into the man's face. 

“Oops- Well, some people are _ blinded _ by money.”, Peter uses his webs to grab a potted ficus, dropping down and pulling. Using momentum to swing it into the other robbers. “And gun fragments.”

It shatters against them, throwing them to the floor. Acting quick, he webs them down against the tile. His go-to method for subduing these days. 

“Dude, they were right all along! Crime _ doesn’t _ pay!”, Now checking the amount of web fluid, wow he didn’t use hardly anything, he was getting to be a pro at this hero thing. Peter heads for the front door. “Have a good time in prison, guys!” 

Sauntering out, another shot flies by his ear. Leaving him to lean off to the side and the bullet shatters even more glass behind him. This time it was from outside of the building. “Yeesh, tough crowd.” 

“We had it handled, Spider-Twink.”, One of the officers spits, gun still raised. Pointing directly at Peter. 

“I just got finished getting shot at, though.”, He whines, suppressing a smile as Captain Watanabe strolls up and smacks the officers gun down. Who backs down instantly, like a child being scolded by their mother. 

“Good job, kid. Now get out of here before you get arrested.”, Hearing praise for being Spider-Man was literally the most intoxicating feeling of his life. From a Police Captain. In New York! “Technically, you’re being illegal. So go, get. Save a kitten from a tree or something.” 

“On it, Miss Captain!”, Beneath the mask, he gave a blinding smile. One that grew even wider when the woman gave him a good-natured smirk.

What a way to start the night. 

**AltBSM01**

_ >Done. Took down three guys and the new captain lady said i did a good job !!! ! _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ > the heroes first ally _

_ >she ll be important for the quest later _

**AltBSM01**

_ >She’s so nice. In a mean, scary way. Kinda like MJ but an adult and also the captain of police in this area. _

_ >So what’s next? _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >whats with you and terrifying women they like magnetize to you _

_ >and uhhh _

_ >one sec _

_ >building fire near midtown _

**AltBSM01**

_ >I’m so hype rn _

_ >Lets gooooooooo _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

>lol

Literally nothing could bring Peter down from this high. Not only was his literally twenty stories off the ground, lowering people on webs down to the firefighter (who were way nicer than the cops). But, he was being a successful hero. He got to save _ lives _. It was invigorating. Peter could stand toe to toe with the Avengers.

Nothing terribly exciting happened for the remainder of the night. Just his usual stuff. Purse-snatchers and helping elderly tourists navigate the city. Though, he never did end up rescuing any cats today. 

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >getting tired fam _

_ >not that i hate doing this _

_ >because i dont. thank you for presenting me with the opportunity to _

_ >and the scanners been dead for crimes that you can deal with _

_ >unless you can solve a domestic dispute _

**AltBSM01**

_ >I mean. I could. _

_ >But probably not very well. _

_ >I hate it when adults yell anyways. _

_ >I’m like twenty out. _

_ >Omw back tho. _

Shoving the phone into his pocket, he started for the edge of the building. Having taken rest on top of an in-construction skyscraper. The building had been empty for a while now but was now being refurbished for some big banking company that has started rooting itself into Eastern New York. 

Just before Peter jumped, his spider-sense prickled at the base of his neck. A knife slicing through the cheek of his mask in mid-turn to face his attacker. A little too close for his liking. Considering it was a good day for his spidey-sense. With the dodging bullets and whatnot. 

“My Aunt said it’s rude to sneak up on people.”, Peter yelled, crouching into his preferred fight stance while still stepping towards the edge of the building. “What, not gonna come face me?” 

A laugh, well, more like a chuckle, rings out from the shadows. A figure steps out and- 

“Holy shit.”, The lenses on his mask open fully, betraying his surprise. “You’re Black Widow.”

“Hi, Spider-Man.”, She greets, walking up to him. For every step forward Natasha takes, he takes one back. 

_ Remember the news, remember the news, remember the news. They’re here to take you. RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN ------ _

“Ack-”, He coughed, choking on a breath of air while his spider-sense screamed for him to be anywhere but this rooftop. “What uh- What are you doing here? I mean. Not that I’m questioning you or anything. This is a pretty nice roof-” 

“Stop talking.”, It wasn’t particularly threatening, or even hostile. But he’d never shut up faster in his life. “Don’t get your sweatsuit in a bunch. I’m not here to turn you in.” 

“Really? Oh thank god, because I saw this stuff on the news and I was freaking out a little because like- Black Widow just showed up on a roof where I was. And I’m like. One of those mutant vigilantes the Secretary dude keeps yelling about on T.V. and I don’t want to have to fight you Miss Widow.”

“Hm. Has anyone told you you talk too much?”

“All the time.”, His body relaxes out of the fight stance but he still keeps balanced on the edge. Ready to swing away. As long as he didn’t get tased, Peter was confident he could run. 

“You need to lay low.”, Well. That was cryptic. 

“What?” 

“Unless you want to be shipped off the RAFT, hang the onesie up in the closet for a little bit. While we figure things out.” 

“Well, I mean. No offense, ma’am but I can’t just- Stop being Spider-Man.”, He flounders. 

“Okay. Be prepared to be arrested and experimented on, then. I’ll tell Tony I tried.”

“Wait, no. I get things are weird right now with like… The Accords and- Tony, like Tony Stark-”

“And no laws protecting mutated individuals. I know good things can’t be happening to the ones that have already been taken into his custody. We’re warning you because we see your potential. But we can’t do much with you strapped to a gurney and vivisected.” 

Peter locks his jaw. He wanted to yell. But this was The Black Widow. There was no room to throw his voice out. 

This wasn’t something he wanted to face yet, or even acknowledge right now. Peter can’t linger on the fact that the Avenger’s were watching him. Rather, burning contempt that they’re giving these people to the Secretary filled his veins. 

“Don’t feel too special, though. We’ve been warning any vigilante we’ve got on the radar.”

Too much was going on in his life, and Spider-manning wasn’t something he was going to give up. Not for them. Not when there were people who needed him. 

“With all due respect, Miss Widow. If he’s out there hurting these people… Then it’s a hero’s job to protect them.”, Peter hesitates for a second. “And- and if the Avengers aren’t going to do it… Then I will.”

He wasn’t born a mutant. But he would _ die _ before letting any more of their kind suffer. 

Natasha looks him over, noting the proud stance he took while talking. And she smiled. Small, almost private, before blinking out of it and moving backward. 

“As long as you know the consequences.”, She opens the door to the stairs. “Hope to see you around, Spider-Man.” 

“As cool as it was to meet you… I kinda hope I don’t see you again, Miss Black Widow.” 

“That’s fair.” 

And just like that, she was gone. Leaving Peter to collapse on the edge of the building. His spider-sense was going crazy, his heart was like thunder. Oh god-- That--- That was scary. 

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >yo its been 20 mins _

_ >dude we got school in the morning _

_ >spanish final is in 3 days bro _

_ >all finals are in like 4 days tbh _

_ >ur just bad at spanish _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >peter? _

_ >are you okay _

_ >im gonna track the phone _

_ >are you hurt _

_ >why are you on the new fisk tower _

_ >you said you where on your way _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >peter ? _

_ >come on dude _

_ >whats going on _

_ BEASTSLAYERMAN01 STARTED A CALL _

_ >answer _

_ >please _

_ >peter _

_ >please dont be dead _

Oh God, he gave Ned a panic attack too. Peter started typing as fast as he could to ease his friend's worries. 

**AltBSM01**

_ >Alive. _

_ >You’re not gonan fuckin believe what happened. _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >thank fuck dude _

_ >was legit about to start crying _

_ >okay maybe i was already crying _

_ >get back here _

.

“You’re telling me the actual BLACK WIDOW talked to you?”, Ned exclaimed, still sitting in his gaming chair watching Peter pace back and forth on the ceiling. 

“It wasn’t a good conversation, Ned.”, Rather than going on further, he opted to flop face down on the bed. For whatever reason, despite being an only child, Ned had a bunk bed. It helped when your best friend was a semi-homeless vigilante who also liked being high up and in dark corners. “She, and apparently the freaking AVENGERS want me to stop Spider-Manning.” 

“Dude, the Avengers know who you are.” 

“They know Spider-Man, not Peter Parker.”, This was going nowhere. “They’re… Not my heroes anymore.”

“What, why?”, Ned paused in his excited fervor, now staring at Peter intently. 

“They can’t be. If they’re out there-”, He uselessly points to the window. “-Hurting people and taking innocent families, Ned. I mean, they warned me but you saw- They’re taking them for him.”

“They warned you though.” 

“Yea, they warned me. All the while, their faces are all over the news taking crying kids away from their families-”

“This mutant thing has really kicked off… Apparently some people calling themselves Neo-Purifiers got on the Xavier School property and started protesting. Like violently.” 

“What?!”, He startled, dropping onto his bunk.

“Yea, it was on the news while you were out. Some crazy religious nutjobs. Wolverine and Storm literally kicked them off the property. It was so badass.”

“Why does everything have to suck?”, Now shrugging off his dirty suit and letting it fall to the floor before sighing loudly, throwing a blanket over his head. “Now the freaking Avengers are on my case…”

“Well, what are we gonna do about it?”, Ned made his way to his bunk, lifting the covers and tucking in. 

“I dunno, Ned… I don’t know.”

.

.

.

“Talk to Spider-boy yet?”

Natasha was getting tired at the fact that this was how all her mornings seemed to start nowadays. Tony leaning over the counter, a half-finished cup of coffee in his hand while she started boiling water for cocoa. 

“I spoke to him.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? When did you talk to him? You better say the last 15 minutes or-” 

“Last night. Definitely young. The conversation didn’t go the way you hoped it would.” 

“What’s going on?”, Steve strolled in, an empty bowl in his hands. Probably cereal. It was the morning, after all. 

“She talked to the kid last night.”, Tony fixed her a glare as if she withheld some giant secret by not telling him right away. 

“Oh. How’d it go?”

“He’s not going to lay low.” 

“What, why!?”, Steve was regretting his entrance into the kitchen as Tony pressed. 

“He said, and I quote ; _ ‘If Ross out there hurting these people, then it’s a hero’s job to protect them. And if the Avengers won’t do it, then he will.’ _ Good kid. Talks too much though.”, Shutting the boiling water off, she pours it into her favorite mug. A shoddy thing, made out of clay with too many colors. Clint’s children made it for her. Thus, it was the best thing she owned.

“I don’t disagree but… This could really throw a wrench in everything. And I don’t want to see another person taken into Ross’s custody.” 

For Tony, it stung. To hear the view of a mutant, someone out there doing what was right, that the Avengers aren’t heroes anymore. This wasn’t what he wanted for them. “So what do you think we should do, Spangles?” 

“I’m… Not sure. Maybe give it some time. See what happens. Hope he at least gets more cautious with the warning...” 

“Not really a fan of waiting. How about I go talk to him? Bet I-”, Tony’s phone goes off. The caller ID “Dumb Bastard” lighting up the screen, with an unflattering image of the man on the other end. “Fuck.” 

He answers anyway, putting the device up to his ear. “Yes, love?” 

_ “Tony.” _

“Uh, that’s Stark to you.”, He quips, before taking a deep breath. “What do you want.” 

He can hear Ross laugh on the other side of the phone. Smug, happy that he’s got the people who literally fought aliens for the planet on his leash. _ “Some of your rat-pack isn’t answering my service calls.” _

“So why call me? I’m not their keeper.”, Not that Tony didn’t know where they were. Because he did.

_ “But you are spending every waking second of your freedom plotting against me, Stark. Against the safety of this country. You know how dangerous you all are.” _ , Ross sighs. _ “Where are they? _”

“I don’t know. Maybe they got tired of being lackeys for a man with clear size iss-”, A hand over his mouth. Steve. Tony licks it, like the four-year-old he is. Steve gives him a disgusted look, and Tony spits into the sink, but otherwise let the man take the phone away and watches as he holds it up to his ear. 

“Who is missing?” 

_ “Ah, Mr. Rogers. Good to hear from you.” _ , Tony fake-gags in the background. Natasha snorts. _ “Wanda Maximoff and ‘Vision’ haven’t returned my calls to attention. I would have liked them for a mission.” _

“Perhaps they’ve run into some trouble. I’ll see if I can get a hold of them.”, A lie. He knew where they were, just like they all did. But that was a few steps down the road. 

_ “That’s bullshit. And we both know that Mr. Rogers.” _ , God, Ross was such an awful man. _ “I’ve asked Barton and Wilson to sub in. I know they were do back but given the absence of the other two I'll need to borrow them for a bit longer.” _

_ Hang in there, guys. _ Steve thought to himself, clearing his throat into the mic. “If I may be so bold, sir. What do you need them for? I’m sure they could use some rest.” 

_ “We’re taking Charles and his motley crew in before the weekend. One more band of merry-men off the streets.” _

Oh fuck- 

Tony and Natasha froze, looking back and forth between one another. Xavier’s didn’t have the same holdings in the government that Tony- The Avenger’s had. No rights…

Thick tension hung in the air.

_ “I expect to hear from Ms. Maximoff and Vision by the end of this week. Otherwise, expect hell.”, _ It took every ounce of self-control for Steve not to crush the phone. _ “Have a good day, Mr. Rogers.” _

He pressed the end call button. The world on mute as Steve lowers the phone onto the counter. 

“We need to call Wanda. Or Vision. Warn them that Ross is coming.” 

“That’s not going to be enough.”, Tony has never felt so old in his life. Aged ten years in the span of a five-minute phone call. “We need to- We can’t pussyfoot this anymore, Rogers.” 

“So you want to go to war with the Government?”, Natasha speaks up, looking between the two boys. 

“I hear Russia is nice this time of year. Thoughts, Nat?”

“Tony.”, Steve reprimanded. They had plans, now was no time break from them.

“Why do people always say that when I’m having brilliant ideas and schemes?” 

“I mean. I’m down.”, Natasha sips out of her handmade cup. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”, Steve ignored, Tony looks over to Nat, eyes wide with manic planning. 

“Call in a false report of an attack on the School, so we get to show up. Kick their ass in the confusion. Blame it on, I dunno, HYDRA? SHIELD?” 

“Not bad. I was thinking leak the raid to the press, for a nice media firestorm and reporters swarming the area.” 

“Both?” 

“Both sounds good.” 

“Guys.”, Steve interrupts their plotting, his usual “Captain” face on. “If this goes south, a lot of people could get hurt. We need to be careful.” 

“We will be, and I’m not hearing a no. Right, Nat?” 

She just smiled, wicked from behind the rim of her cup. 

“We’ve got some time to plan this out. I’ll send a message to Wanda. Tony, you get one out to Vision. Keep it as quiet as possible. Maybe enough to make Ross nervous.”, Ever the team leader, Steve dishes out orders. “Nat, in a few days, send in tips to news stations about the raid, then about a likely… terrorist attack on the raid.” 

“Sounds easy enough.” 

“We’ll need to figure out how to get out of the Compound, since Ross has tabs on everyone who enters and exits the tower. And seeing as we’re not permitted to leave…” 

“Doesn’t really stop me.”, Natasha shrugs again. “I broke out just to buy donuts that one time.”

“Don’t be a show-off. We all know how to break out of the tower.” , Tony huffed. 

“Says the guy who can’t even jump a fence.”

“I could have done it. I just didn’t want to.” 

“Mhm. Sure.” 

“Guys. Focus.”, It’s hard to believe that just a few months back they had all been kicking the shit out of one another over the defunct Accords. Now they bantered like high-schoolers. 

“I mean. If “Anti-US” terrorism is going on, maybe the Avenger’s should be there.”, Tony offers, waving a dismissive hand. “Assembling and whatnot. It’s sorta what we do.” 

“Use the chaos as an excuse to head to Westchester?”

“That would be the plan, Capsicle.”

“We could use some polishing on this…”

“Eh. We’ve got a few days to work out the details.”, Nat drains the rest of her cocoa as if it were bourbon. 

“Then let's get to work.” 

.

.

.

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ > dude. news rn _

**Mjones**

_ >I just saw _

_ >Thoughts? _

**PParkour01**

_ >What’s goingi on? _

Peter sat, kicked up in his Hospice recliner. May resting quietly beside him like always. He was lucky this place had Wi-Fi, and that the staff liked him enough to give him the password to the good network. Not the garbage free one. 

Finals were finally over. All that was left was to stop on campus and see his grades before summer kicked into full gear. Not that he had any doubt he had anything less than A’s. It was all too easy. Well, besides Spanish. 

Though, he’s anxious now, because who the hell just says “news rn” unless some serious shit was going down. Pulling up his news app on the phone, he scrolls to the “breaking news” part of his feed. 

And immediately felt the fist in his chest, grabbing at his heart and squeezing. 

**CCMR (Commission of Counter Mutant & Regulations) TO RAID XAVIER’S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN ACCORDING TO CREDIBLE INTERNAL LEAKS. **

**PROTESTS ERUPT OUTSIDE OF CCMR HEADQUARTERS IN D.C. IN REGARDS TO NEW REGULATIONS.**

**A POLITICAL NIGHTMARE : TERRORISM THREATS AT XAVIER SCHOOL RAID TOMORROW MORNING. X-MEN AWAY ON MISSION. **

**“...This has gone too far...” SAYS CALIFORNIA GOVERNOR. CALLS FOR MUTANT RIGHTS TO ALL RESIDENTS OF THE STATES. **

Oh God. Oh shit. Oh fucking God. 

That was it. The last real safe space for any mutant in New York. And Ross was going to take it from them. Plus threats of another terror attack. What could they do? 

Could the X-Men handle it? They had warning, with the headlines. Experience. The X-Men had been in action before the Avengers after all… But the article said some of them were away...

Could they use Spider-Man? 

**PParkour01**

_ >How do I get to Westchester? _

Worst comes to worst, he could just lay low. Distracting the CCMR forces with his bright colors while the others ran. This was… Too many innocent people. Peter wasn’t going to back down and let them get hurt. Not when he had the power to do something about it. 

**MJones**

_ >You realize this makes you a government terrorist _

**PParkour01**

_ >... _

_ >Well, you always say to fight ‘The Man’? _

**Mjones**

_ >Fair enough carry on _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >bc im awesome --- _

_ >---- o ordered you a subway ticket for tonight at 6pm _

_ >i _

_ >so you can get there tonight and kinda scope _

_ >this is so fucking coo _

_ >your gonna save them right _

**PParkour01**

_ >Gonna try. Thanks, Ned. _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >that being said _

_ >pls dont fucking die _

**Mjones**

_ >Seconded _

_ >Ive got plans for you Parker _

**PParkour01**

_ >Aw, you guys do care. _

_ >Swinging by to grab the ticket. _

_ >See you in twenty. _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >kk _

_ >the last time you said that black widow threatend ur life btw _

_ >i wont freak out this time till u freak out _

_ >just in case _

**PParkour01**

_ >Bold of you to assume I wasn’t immediately freaking out. _

_ >Or freaking out rn. _

**MJones**

_ >Nerds the lot of yu _

_ >you _

**PParkour01**

_ > <3 _

“Looks like I gotta go, May.”, Peter raises from his recliner, leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. Like she had done anytime he wasn’t feeling well as a child. 

“I uh… I’ve got something really important to do, so I might not be around for a couple of days. Don’t miss me too much, okay? I’ll call every day when I can.”, Grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder, he gives her one last look. “Love you.” 

The nurses smile at him as he leaves, kind pity in their eyes. He doesn’t resent it, only wishing he didn’t have to know them. That his Aunt wasn’t in their care, rather at home cooking or reading while he faked a permission slip. Because Lord knows she’d never let him go to Westchester to fight in a battle that may or may not have been his to fight in. 

A four hour, likely with much walking and transfers, ride would help him plot out the details, how he would assist. Each scenario and the roles he could play. 

This was big. Bigger than webbing down some HYDRA jerks in a subway station. 

With no need to change into his suit, Peter planned on taking the tram to Ned’s and then webbing his way to the terminal after that. 

One short ride later and he was at his friends complex, knocking on the door softly. 

“Oh, Peter!”, Mrs. Leeds ushered him in, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing. “Ned didn’t tell me you were coming over today. I would have put extra food on the stove. You are looking so skinny lately. Have you been okay?” 

“Aha- Thank you, ma’am. But uh, I’ve just been real stressed so I guess that's just wearing on me. I just wanted to stop by before I left for uh a care- A care plan meeting for May. It’s a little farther, since I’ve gotta extend and stuff…”, Not completely untrue. Peter did have a meeting to attend to in a few weeks for his Aunt that would take up a day. Tracking her charts and convincing them to move her to an assisted living facility, rather than end of life care. 

Without any money. 

That was the bit he kept losing them on. 

“You’re so young to be dealing with all of this. Such a strong boy.”, She flutters off into the kitchen for a moment, popping back out with a tupperware, the contents foggy. Probably fresh from the stove. Mrs. Leeds always made sure he left with something, and was stuffed to the brim before leaving. 

“I remember when you two just met.”, Oh. Storytime again… Not that he minded. Mrs. Leeds had a relaxing voice. It reminded him of May’s. 

**PParkour01**

_ >Here. Being told when we met. _

_ >Again. _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >big oof _

_ >br right there _

_ >i can only handle the emabrssment so much _

**PParkour01**

_ >Lmao. _

“Ned was so shy. After you enrolled in his elementary school all I got to hear was ‘Peter this, and Peter that’.”, He was being ushered to sit. “Ned, _ beta _, come here. Peter is over.” 

“Be right there, mom!”, Ned’s voice echoes from upstairs. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Leeds.”, He nods politely, looking at the lunch she’d given him. Something nice to eat on the bus, at least. 

“And the middle school dance. You two were so cute, going together.”

**PParkour01**

_ >Hey remember the time I was your first crush. _

_ >Because your mom does. _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >this is the worst timeline _

_ >my printer is so fking slow dude _

_ >i legit cant get it to connect _

**Mjones**

_ >Id like to hear it _

_ >The story that is _

_ >I dont give a shit about leeds printer _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >WELL MAYBE IF YOU CAME OER WHEN WE INVITE YOU _

**Mjones**

_ >Nah _

**PParkour01 **

_ >Ned had his first gay crisis over me. _

_ >It was great. _

_ >We kissed !!! _

**Mjones**

_ >Wow _

_ >you are surprisingly chill for this _

_ >I would expect u to be all “uwu blushy” _

_ >I didn;t even know you were together. _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >we’re not _

_ >dont get me wrong peter is great and has hella cool powers _

_ >dating a superhero is like THE DREAM _

_ >buuuuttttttt _

_ >i dont think either of us are ready for dating _

_ >which weve settled on _

**Mjones**

_ >This wasnt the convo i thought id be having before parker commits terrorist acts _

_ >Or at the start of my summer _

_ >the character buildup wasn’t there yet, 5/10 story. _

**PParkour01**

_ >Don’t worry MJ, you’ll always have a place with us !! _

**Mjones**

_ >Oh thank god _

_ >because i didn’t know what i would do _

_ >if i wasn’t invited into a future polyamorous relationship with you and leeds. _

_ >Got it all planned out now _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >bet _

**PParkour01**

_ >You love us, don’t fight the love MJ. _

_ >Also train tickets. _

_ >Please, I’m dying. _

Mrs. Leeds was still talking, and Peter was half-heartedly listening. With just enough attention to not be rude. He could recite these stories from memory by now. 

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >printing _

_ >finally _

**Mjones**

_ >how expensive do you think three tuxes for our wedding would be _

_ >With the current rate of inflation in the next _

_ >imma say 10 to 25 years _

**PParkour01**

_ > < 333333333 _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >we can google it if you COME HANG OUT _

**Mjones**

_ >Maybe after peter gets back from dismantling the government _

**PParkour01**

_ >Okay. But i'm not dismantling the government????? _

**Mjones**

_ >I wasn’t talking about the xaviers thing _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >o _

_ >the plans she has _

**PParkour01**

_ >???????? ?? ?? ? _

_ >Guys, I can’t dismantle the government. _

**Mjones**

_ >Guess im not coming over then _

**BeastSlayerMan01**

_ >dang peter _

_ >well now we cant get married ;\ _

_ >oh shit the papers _

Then, from his friend's room, the typing he hears stops now followed by rustling. Presumably, Ned grabbing the papers out of the printer faster than he needed to since he forgot about them while chatting. 

“There he is! Took you long enough.”, Mrs. Leeds greets her son. Ned, standing in the hallway to his bedroom, looking slightly out of breath. An envelope in his hand, still open with his subway ticket messily sticking out. 

“I was busy, sorry.”, Ned walked out, handing Peter the ticket. “Sorry this is like four tickets. Two line rides and two bus rides. And you’ll still have to walk like two miles to Westchester.” 

“Your plan meeting is all the way in Westchester?”, His mom exclaimed loudly. “Don’t those people know you’re just a boy? How do they expect you to make it? I have work but I would-” 

“It’s okay, ma’am.”, Peter raises both his hands up in a “it’s okay” guesture. “Ned helped me figure it out.” 

She gives her son a big kiss on the cheek, much to his chagrin. Siting how smart and sweet he was. “Call me if anything goes wrong, okay Peter?” 

“I will, Mrs. Leeds. Thank you.” 

“The F leaves in like in like fifteen, dude.” 

“Aw man I gotta go. Bye Ned, bye Mrs. Leeds!”, With that, Peter tore off out of the building with a quick hug to his best friend. “You’re the best!” 

Running his way through the streets towards the station, he couldn’t help but fall prey to the anxiety of it all. Mutants, Ross, the Avengers… It was a lot. 

His first train rolled in, and Peter didn’t even remember walking down the steps into the station. After having his ticket verified, which was lengthy and inefficient (man, did he miss having a subway pass), he flopped down into the nearest seat. Popping his earbuds in, and opening his “May Playlist”, which was mostly 70’s and 80’s classics. 

A few hours and he would be further away from home than he’d ever been. Which wasn’t saying much. Because his destination was still in New York. The Nationals trip would follow this, in terms of distance. D.C. would be fun, Peter hoped. 

If he wasn’t shot down within the next six months. 

Cringing inwardly at the thought, he sank a little further into his seat. Tuning out the world, and focusing on the music and how he would be successful in this mission. Positive thinking was always good, right? 

Yeah. Tomorrow he would help save them.


End file.
